Naruto & Sasuke 20 song fic one shots
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: A challenge to myself to create 20 song fics for Naruto and Sasuke. First one is kinda angsty. Enjoy!
1. Strong Enough

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its respective characters. The song 'Strong Enough' is by Sheryl Crow. I'm just borrowing.

A/N: I heard the song s few nights back on the radio and remembered how much I loved it and thought that it somehow reminded me of Naruto and Sasuke. And seeing as my brain is on temporary strike with my current Sasu/Naru story, I figure maybe this lil beginning story to a series of Sasu/Naru song fic one shots will be what I need to clear my head a bit so I can concentrate on my story and get the next chappie out sooner for the loyal readers. So, if you enjoy the fic, leave a line or two, if not, that's fine too, and if you wish, you can leave some criticism because everybody just loves a good critic… No, seriously though, I like to see what you guys think. Anyways, enjoy!

Warnings: Angsty and there's a character death. Don't kill me for that, but for this one shot… it's character death. Oh, and it's not really yaoi, but there's a definite male/male relationship between Sasuke and Naruto going on here… just bare shots of it.

_**Here it comes to one and all, the first chapter in Sasuke & Naruto's song fic hall!!**_

_God, I feel like hell tonight  
Tears of rage I cannot fight  
I'd be the last to help you understand  
Are you strong enough to be my man?  
_

It hurt worse than any pain he'd ever felt before. It was more than just the wound in his chest made by the one who left him for dead… It was heartache, pure and simple. Deep cerulean eyes mist with the coming tears he can't seem to stop. It was heartache, yes, but it was also rage; pure rage that flooded his body that was thankfully all his own as the fox was asleep now. How dare he!? How dare his best friend—his lover leave him for dead like that and warn him not to go after him unless he wished to loose his life! Tears fall freely as the blonde gazes out the hospital room window to see that it's raining now. A half smile forms on his lips at the sight. "So you cry too then?"

_  
Nothing's true and nothing's right  
So let me be alone tonight  
Cause you can't change the way I am  
Are you strong enough to be my man?  
_

Laughing yellow eyes mock him even as he's shown to his new room. The snake masquerading as a man told him that he would be given all he wanted so that his life would be complete before his body was taken over. He would be trained and taught everything the snake knew in preparation for that coming day. The raven haired youth was not doing this to give the vile man what he wanted he was doing it for the power to kill the bane of his existence- Itachi. Naruto was right when he'd said that all Sasuke would ever care about was revenge. It was one of the things his precious blonde had tried to help him get past, but there was no way around it.

_  
Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave  
_

He'd managed to bring Sasuke back once and they had been together and happy for a while. Sasuke had promised then that he would never leave Naruto and Konoha behind again. Naruto believed him with all his heart because it was what he'd wanted. And even now as he watches the retreating back of the Uchiha, his mind echoes in a comforting way that Sasuke would be back, he was just going to the store and that letter he'd received from Orochimaru had nothing to do with his walking out the front door.

_  
I have a face I cannot show  
I make the rules up as I go  
It's try and love me if you can  
Are you strong enough to be my man?  
_

Colder, his personality had grown colder and more emotionless as the years went by along with many failed attempts to bring Sasuke back to Konoha with him again. Naruto had never really been one to follow all the rules, but he'd make an exception for the teme. It was time to fight him, time to end this if he chose not to return. Either way, Naruto would never be heartbroken or hurt by the Uchiha again.

_  
When I've shown you that I just don't care  
When I'm throwing punches in the air  
When I'm broken down and I can't stand  
Will you be man enough to be my man?  
_

How many times had he insulted the blonde fighting so skillfully with him? How many times had he held him in his arms and confessed his love and affections for the Kyuubi holder? How many times had he turned away, turned his back on the young man? Naruto wanted him to return and Sasuke wanted to return as well, but he wouldn't, the only thing in Konoha worth going back for would be Naruto, but why would the almost angelic blonde want someone so dirty? Why would he want someone who'd given his body many times so freely to Orochimaru in exchange for power and knowledge? He was broken inside, but he'd never know how much more broken Naruto was than he himself had become.

_  
Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave_

"I love you…. Sasu…te...me…" Those sweet words spoken from petal soft lips were followed by he gurgle of someone drowning in their own blood and blood spilled from his now still lips. Lips that had brightened everyone's day with bright, cheerful smiles, lips that had pouted when he was ramen deprived, or when he wanted something, lips that had scowled or smirked or grinned at a moments notice… lips that had been loving, tender, gentle, passionate to his lover… were stilled forever now as deep cerulean eyes, once clearer and more beautiful than the skies dimmed and glazed over, the face serene now even in the mask of death.

A raven haired young man's world shattered as he gathered his lover in his arms and cried over a promise made years ago, now broken in death. "_I will never give up on you Sasuke-teme. I will never leave you… I will always be there when you need me, so please… stay... for me…_"

Naruto had broken a promise to him because Sasuke had broken countless promises to him and by refusing to return with him, had given him no reason to continue fighting because there was nothing for him back in Konoha since he'd driven everybody that had come to care for him away.. All he'd had left was Sasuke, and The Uchiha had denied him that, so in a last minute move, he'd let a kunai meant to miss its target hit. It wasn't so bad really, as long as Sasuke could take back the pain he'd caused when he'd torn Naruto's world to tiny little pieces.

Body trembling, Sasuke cries, sobs wrecking his body as he picks Naruto up and walks away slowly, trudging back home—to Konoha… If there was anyone that should get punished, it was he… for letting his most precious person down… Soft, warm lips cover cold ones in a final kiss. "Gomen Naruto… wait for me, I will join to you soon… I promise."

_**Solemn words in solemn vows can't erase what I feel now…**_

A/N: Sad? I think maybe just a bit… I had the idea... and I hope it wasn't too bad... I hope it didn't suck. But this is the first in the one shot song fics about Naruto and Sasuke. Hope you liked it!


	2. Far Away

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its respective characters. The song 'Far Away' is by Nickleback. I'm just borrowing.

A/N: I kind of like this one…

Warnings: boy/boy, no real yaoi, Rejected Sakura... nothing mean though.

_**The grand essentials of happiness are: Something to do, Something to love, and something to hope for. –Allan K. Chalmers**_

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Everyday since Sasuke left the second time, Naruto and Sakura would come to their old training grounds and train together. By now, He was Jounin level and she, a Chuunin. But now, sitting here alone, Naruto reminisces about days gone by and the last time he and Sakura had trained together.

Her beautiful green eyes were happy and afraid at the same time, almost as if she knew his answer before she dared ask the question. 'Naruto.. I-I love you… do you think maybe we could go be more than friends?' At one time, he'd waited for her to notice him, to love him back, but Sasuke had ended up being the one whose hold was the strongest on his heart. 'Sorry Sakura, but I can't lead you on. I love you, but only as a friend, and a sister now. Sasuke has my heart, and Lee loves you, so give him a shot.' This time, he'd been the one to cause her tears and somehow, he didn't care as much anymore. He was just a stage she was going through, she'd get over it.

A familiar chakra pattern appears beside him, a tall, leanly muscular body sits beside Naruto. Blue eyes meet onyx and a small, welcoming smile is covered by softly chapped lips as Sasuke kisses Naruto almost lovingly. He pulls back and murmurs against his lips, "You've waited long enough Naruto…"

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

They'd gotten back into a routine. Naruto moved in with Sasuke and things were good for a while until Sasuke was sent on a mission to Oto to prove his loyalty to Konoha. Naruto didn't want him to leave. He feared that it was all a staged trap for Orochimaru to get Sasuke back in his clutches, but Sasuke had to go anyway, or else he'd be a traitor to Konoha. It wasn't fair, but for now, he would deal with it and wait for Sasuke's return before they could get married as they'd planned.

_One my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

A month later, Naruto was sent with Kakashi, Jiraiya, and a few other jounin to retrieve Sasuke. He was determined not to give up on his teme, his Sasuke. He would get him back and no one would stand in his way—NO ONE.

As expected, they had one hell of a fight on their hands. In the end, Orochimaru was killed, Sasuke was saved, and Naruto ended up carrying him home on his back. He refused to let anyone take the added burden of Sasuke's weight, even though he himself was tired and beaten and bloodied. Halfway to Konoha, Kakashi and Jiraiya began to carry the unconscious young men back home as Naruto had finally collapsed from chakra depletion.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Weeks later, both men were released from the hospital and sent home. Tsunade had made sure Naruto got his customary reprimand for being foolish in a battle and almost getting himself killed, which both knew translated into, 'I'm glad you're alright.' Sasuke had watched them with a not-so-hidden amusement and actually smiled a little as Naruto gave Tsunade a hug before they left Hokage tower.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

After so many months and years of being apart, Naruto and Sasuke finally got their wedding as they'd planned and even had Sakura and Lee join in to make it a double ceremony. It was a day filled with love and laughter, old promises fulfilled, new promises made, and secret promises the future holds for both couples.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

That night, after learning the changes etched into each other's bodies, Sasuke and Naruto lay tangled up together, happy and sated, their covers pulled up to rest over their waists. The raven haired shinobi was holding the blonde protectively, possessively, in his arms. And his whispered words in the darkness of their room makes the blonde shinobi cuddled against him smile as he drifts off to sleep. "I love you Uchiha Naruto… I don't know what tomorrow will bring, and I know neither of us can promise forever, but for the rest of my days on this earth, however many that may be, I promise that I will always be by your side, and when I leave for a mission, I will always come back home to you…"

_**Failure is success if we learn from it… Malcolm Forbes**_

A/N: So, what do you think guys? Oh, and if there are any song requests you have, drop me a line and I'll try to fit it in here for you.


	3. Learning To Live with Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters therein, but the general concept of this one shot that I put serious thinking time into, is my idea so nuh! Oh, and the song is a Gary Allan Special, so I don't own that either. It be called, "Learning to Live With Me."

A/N: I love the song, and I love this pairing, so I'ma try ta work it! To warn you ahead of time, the line in the song, 'A big duke in thewest' is a reference to John Wayne. Over half of the movies he was cast in were Westerns and he was dubbed 'The Duke'. That was just a lil tidbit for those of you who didn't know. Enjoy!

**Live is like a puzzle whose pieces you hold in your hands. Though God decides the picture, you have to decide which pieces you put together first…**

_I used to wish that I was_

_Great as any man_

_Better than I am_

_Could do things no one can_

_And I used to wish that I was cool as I could be_

_But now I'm learning to live with me_

Kyuubi brat, monster, demon child, useless fool… he's been called so many names. He's been pushed around, beaten down, scorned, and laughed at for who he is and daring to dream what is the ultimate dream for him. To be Hokage is his dream, to be noticed and recognized just for being himself, just for being Naruto and not the Kyuubi. For people to realize that Uzumaki Naruto is not the fox, but is the only thing holding the fox back from killing every single one of them… that is his deepest wish… to be seen as the hero he is, not the beast he's got caged within him.

_Is anybody satisfied with who they really are?_

_You could be the moon_

_And still be jealous of the stars_

_You gotta learn to swim_

_If you can't walk upon the sea_

_So I'm learning to live with me_

Why is it that every time he thought that he was better than both of his teammates, one particular blonde had to prove him wrong by continually getting stronger while he—while he struggled at something that once was easier than breathing for him. _Naruto_ was the one who always fought and struggled to train, _Naruto_ was supposed to be dead last, not _him_, not _Sasuke_. Yet for all of his confidence, for all of his smugness and holier-than-thou attitude, Sasuke couldn't help but resent the fact that the Dobe was indeed becoming stronger. He may not be at Sasuke's level as of yet, but he was getting pretty darn close very quickly and he wasn't slowing down. Thanks to the curse mark, Sasuke feared that Naruto would leave him in the dust and never look back, and that's part of the reason he left for Oto. _Naruto... take me with you, but please don't leave me behind..._

_And I used to wish that I was_

_Braver than the rest_

_A hero nothin' less_

_A big duke in the west_

_But I know the way I am is who I'm gonna be_

_So I'm learning to live with me_

After failed attempts to retrieve Sasuke, training four years with Jiraiya, failing to retrieve Sasuke once again, and a bad episode of getting roughly thrown out of the village he'd lived in his whole life, Naruto went to the only person he could turn to—Gaara, the current Kazekage of Suna. He found out that the leader of the Akatsuki was none other than the fourth hokage himself and that the man was his father, but had faked his death, leaving his son where he'd thought he'd be safest. After a few meetings and tests, Naruto joined up with his father, taking Kisame's recently vacated spot. There he trained with his father and came to accept the life that had made him who he was, the father who'd given him a curse but wasn't meant to come into his life before now, and he accepted being thrown out of his home and the missed chance at being Hokage, but he never would accept the loss of his most precious person to Orochimaru.

_Is anybody satisfied with who they really are?_

_You could be the moon_

_And still be jealous of the stars_

_You gotta' learn to swim_

_If you can't walk upon the sea_

_So I'm learning to live_

After years of separation, the driving force that brought them together was the avenger's brother, Itachi. The elder Uchiha was still a thorn in Sasuke's side, so after he killed Orochimaru, he went straight for the hideout of the Akatsuki, mindset on killing them all and returning for his dobe. Imagine his surprise when he found out that not only had his dobe joined the band of nukenin, but he'd actually managed to get Sasuke to give up his mission to kill Itachi. He would admit later that seeing his young nieces and nephews running towards him did much to heal his heart. After all, having experienced it himself, he couldn't possibly put the children through the torment of seeing their father killed. He was thus able to come to terms with his past… he still dislikes Itachi with a passion, but he can stand him enough to let sleeping dogs lie now.

_Learning to forgive_

_Learning to live with me_

Together now, Sasuke and Naruto watch in satisfaction as the members of the council and the villagers of Konohakagure squirm under Arashi's angry tirade on how they treated his son and the hero of the village who, even after all they'd done to him, still protected and gave his all for the village. Even Tsunade was joining in on his tirade. Both of them alone made the council cringe in fear, but together? Let's just put it this way; it was one heck of a show to watch. Naruto was soon named Rokudaime and proved what good he could do for the village as with him, he brought in friends from the surrounding villages that made strong alliances and allowed peace to reign for years to come. And, with Sasuke by his side, he was happier than he'd ever been. His smiles were real, as real as the ones Sasuke gave to only him, and the love they shared only grew in strength with every day that passed. After all, once you love yourself, you can love another freely, without any fear or doubts that they could ever love you in return...

**I'm learning to live, learning to forgive; I'm learning to live with me…**

A/N: This one was kind of random. I love the song and I tried to find a way that those two could have a lil song one shot typed around it. Truthfully, I think the song fits both of them in different ways. Sasuke seems to either hate or resent himself for being too weak to stop Itachi when he was younger, and again when they met up the first time in the hotel Naruto and Jiraiya were staying in. Naruto has to come to terms with the beast inside of him and the effects Kyuubi has on his life and the way he has been treated in his life by most of the villagers and possibly even the council. So, "Learning to Live With Me" seems almost perfect for them. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. Lemme know what you think. I don't mind criticism or a lil pat on the back here and there; either is fine by me.


	4. I Cross My Heart

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its respective characters. The song 'I Cross My Heart' is by George Straight. I'm just borrowing.

A/N: This one is gonna be long, so sit back, relax, and enjoy. The story text will be before the verses in the song they supposedly go with... I think... unno for sure, just go with it.

Warnings: boy/boy, FLUFF, normal Naruto & Sasuke antics with a tad bit of OCCness.

_**Love is something you've got to fight for because it's worth it and you can't live without it… If the person you're with isn't worth fighting for to you, and you can live without 'em, then boot 'em and find someone new… Anonymous**_

Cerulean eyes sweep over the expanse of his huge office, noting that there are many more scrolls and scattered papers on his big desk than there were when he left the night before. Somehow Naruto seriously doubted that he could afford to actually use his lunch break today. yes, Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja had realized his dream after so many years of hard work. After many failed missions to bring Sasuke back, he had finally been forced to give up for the good of the village.

As much as the blonde wanted to join Sakura and what is left of the Konoha eleven on their rescue attempts, it was out of his hands. Ironic, isn't it, how someone with as much power as he was completely useless when it came to helping his teme. Letting out a soft sigh, he sits behind his desk and starts sorting through his paperwork. The teams would return at the end of the week and with or without the Uchiha, this would be the last attempt made to recover Sasuke. After this he would be declared a missing nin and put as an SS-class criminal in the bingo book. It was a decision Naruto had fought so hard to not have to make, but now it seemed as if Sasuke was forcing his hand. In the end he would do what was right for the sake of Konoha.

_I cross my heart  
And promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine_

Onyx eyes stare calmly into clearly shocked cerulean ones. This one person, so precious to him, is what he came back for. Those fools Naruto had sent to retrieve him had passed him long ago in the forests of Konoha, their exit had been what had granted him entrance through the gates of the village hidden in the leaves. A bare hint of a smile curves the corners of his lips as he invitingly opens his arms for the blonde, who had tears in his eyes and was doing a terrible job of hiding them. With a shattered breath, Naruto launches himself at Sasuke, only to be caught in a secure embrace by strong arms. "Y-You're home! Where are the others, how did they talk you into coming back Teme?"

Sasuke simply kisses the young Rokudaime before answering against petal soft lips. "They didn't even realise they passed me on their way out of the village. They didn't bring me back Dobe.. you did..."

Tears, soft, tender, loving words spoken in murmurs, and sweet, loving kisses are all that is heard in the office of Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto. Settling on the pillow behind Naruto's low desk, Sasuke pulls his beloved one in his lap and holds him in a protectively secure embrace. Laying his golden topped head on the strong shoulder of his love, Naruto wraps his arms around his waist tightly as if he'll never let go of his teme ever again and cries tears of joy. Sasuke came back. And it was all for him, for Naruto.

_I cross my heart  
And promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine_

Smiling, the Uchiha softly soothes Naruto as he curls up even more tightly against him. Dropping loving kisses on the whisker-scarred face, Sasuke muses to himself that he'd always missed the feel of holding his most precious person in his arms. He would do anything to make it upp to Naruto... all those years of pain and heartache for his little dobe... all that pain he'd caused him... Yes, he would make it up to him even if it took the rest of his life, he'd deserve Naruto and his love some day. It was the only thing that had kept him going, the assurance that Naruto's unyeilding love would always be there for him, all he had to do was return and his life would be whole again.

_And if along the way we find a day  
It starts to storm  
You've got the promise of my love  
To keep you warm_

Soon, the recovery team returned empty-handed to the village, no one looking forward to telling their hokage that they'd failed him. they appear silently in the Rokudaime's office and let out a collective gasp. Uchiha -friggin- Sasuke was sitting in the hokage's seat behind his desk with the Rokudaime himself fast asleep in his arms. Though elated at the scene and happy for Naruto, they couldn't help but gape in shock at the fact that not only was the Uchiha back--but he'd come back on his own willingly... just as Naruto had always said he would.

Feeling the stares, Sasuke pauses in soothingly stroking his dobe's golden locks and looks at them. Raising a brow at their shock, he smirks, then smiles and returns to softly stroking the blonde's hair as if he has all the time in the world to watch Naruto sleep. His smile softens into something so tender and loving when Naruto snuggles closer that the team can't help but feel as if they're trespassing on a private moment. They leave the two alone there wrapped up in each other. Everything else could be sorted out tomorrow, for today, their gift to their beloved friend and Rokudaime would be peace and quiet to allow him the sleep he deserved after so many sleepless nights waiting up for his Beloved Sasu-teme..

_In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine_

**_Some things that were meant to be work themselves out. All you have to do is have patience enough and faith enough to wait for that some thing, or some one, to return..._**

A/N: Ugh, my mind is fuzzy and it's taken forever to wrap my mind around this song and try and write this fic for it. I hope it doesn't suck as much as my mind seems to think it does. Owl-Eyed Athena, one request is comin up next. I do have it half finished.


	5. Accidentally In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters therein, but the general concept of this one shot that I put serious thinking time into, is my idea so nuh! Oh, and the song is a Counting Crows Special, so I don't own that either. It be called, "Accidentally in Love."

A/N: This one shot song fic and the one after the next that will be chapter uh...7 I think.. are dedicated to Owl-eyed Athena for being the one to request the songs. The other song requested will be dedicated to the same person once it's posted, no matter what number it gets to be chapter wise. I may get to twenty one day, so long as there are songs doable for Sasu/Naru. Hopefully though, this comes out right. Enjoy, for I have tried!

**What happens when love is an accident that makes time stand still for two lovers who thought themselves star crossed once upon a time? **

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Confusion... it was something that Sasuke had gotten use to as of late, especially when it came to one Uzumaki Naruto. Every time he was anywhere near the blonde, even if he was standing the length of their training area away from him, his heart would flutter as if an army of dragonflies were intent on tryin to make him airborne by his stomach. And yes, it's dragonflies because only oddballs like Gai and Lee with their Youthful bull crap would feel like it's 'manly' to have a case of the butterflies. As for Sasuke, dragon flies did the trick for him. Dragonflies and butterflies aside, there would be no way he'd go to the warriors of youthful love for answers as to why the darn things were fluttering inside his all mighty Uchiha self.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Naruto knew when to admit that he was stuck in a rut... at least to himself and Kyuubi that is... After everything that he and Sasuke had gone through, he figured it wouldn't be unreasonable for him to hate the older shinobi again. Only problem was, what he was feeling for the asshole of an Uchiha was far from hate, but what did the container of the infamous Kyuubi no kitsune know about love? And he didn't have enough of a death wish to confront Sasuke about any feelings he had for Naruto at all. Nope, definately not happenin.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

There it was again, that loud boisterous laughter that had barely calmed since childhood yet somehow managed to sound sexy and uplifting with the deepened, husky tembre Naruto's voice had grown into. Worst of all to Sasuke was, that laughter was right behind himself and Neji and Kakashi, who he'd snatched up and taken to the nearest restaurant. He'd pushed the two over to a private booth where no one was at a table near it and waved the waitress off after their food and drink had been delivered before even attempting to ask about dragonflies and that fluttering nonsense the pests do.

The things they told him so far made perfect sense and confused the heck outta him even more. Okay, so he was feeling that love emotion, but why Naruto of all people? Faced with the choice of facing the blonde now, or later when he's not so confused, the Uchiha flickers right out of the shop in favor of a quiet spot to think.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Blinking in confusion at the blur that once was Sasuke, Naruto frowns a little and his expression draws in on itself becoming thoughtful. Why did the teme run off like that? Cerulean eyes widen slightly. Oh God, he didn't find out did he!? No, he couldn't have.. nobody but Kakashi-sensei knew his feelings for Sasuke... Well, Iruka-sensei and Tsunade obaa-chan too, but they're all good secret keepers... which is why ero-sannin wasn't told. naruto really didn't need pointers on how to -AHEM- 'love' his Sasu-teme the right way... damn pervert.

Deciding that he might as well go see what's up with the teme, Naruto moves as if he's about to leave. Something catches his eye and he looks over at the table where Kakasjhi and Neji are still sitting. Kakashi shakes his head slightly as if to tell him, 'not right now Naruto.' Neji merely gives him a look that clearly says, 'leave it alone for now.' With a soft sigh, the Uzumaki gives them a nod, just a slight tilt of his golden head, before going back to the debate between the girls and Shikamaru. He'd let Sasuke have his time alone for now.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

Sasuke, finally done thinking and angsting on this 'love thing' decided that he'd confront the dobe on it and see how the idiot felt. If Naruto didn't love him in return, he'd angst again, then woo him and smirk him into submission damnit! He could be romantic when he wanted to be, after all did people think an attraction for guys was all he'd been hiding in that closet of his all these years? Che, the pathetic morons.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

Naruto figured that Sasuke had to be reading his mind when he spotted him coming his way. Instead of running at the sight of him, the Uchiha seemed to get more determined to catch up with him. Now they were standing on a hill, facing each other and the look on Sasuke's handsome face merely told the blonde, 'come closer.' Naruto couldn't help but step closer, wondering if the other knew how seductive that expression was.

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Sasuke smirks at the immediate reaction his 'come hither' look got from Naruto. In a cool, calm, controlled tone he asks simply, "What are your true feelings toward me dobe?"

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

Naruto blinks, his eyes widening in surprise. Of all the questions Sasuke could've asked _that_ had to be the one. Oh well, no use in lying ne? "I love you Sasuke. Why do you ask teme? I didn't think you cared who held my heart."

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love [x7_

A great sense of relief floods Sasuke and his lips curve up into a slight, but fond smile. "Because I love you Naruto. So of course I care who has a hold on your heart. Why else would I ask dobe, unless I felt something for you? When did you start feeling something for me?"

_Accidentally_

Naruto smiles, "Since that accidental kiss in Iruka-sensei's class. I just.. couldn't get it or you out of my mind. I was so angry at myself for feeling anything other than rivalry for you, and I was pissed at you for having such soft lips. I hated it that you tasted so sweet because I couldn't forget the flavor no matter how much ramen I ate. It started back then, but I only admitted it to myself and Kyuubi when you came back for good."

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally [x2_

Sasuke smirks again, "Funny... that was the day I knew for a fact that I couldn't ignore you any longer. It shocked me that I felt anything when your lips touched mine. But.. you know that I enjoy being in denail, so I didn't admit it to myself until today when I realized that this feeling wasn't going away. I even spoke with Kakashi and Neji to make sure. I still had thinking to do, so instead of risking having to face you in the restaurant I fled to somewhere much more private."

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

Naruto chuckles softly, his eyes shining with emotion, and smiles brilliantly at him. "And you call me the dobe.. Where's my kiss Sasu-teme? I've waited so long for another taste of those sweet lips of yours..."

Pulling Naruto flush against him, reveling in how perfectly their bodies fit together, he lowers his head, letting his lips just barely hover over those petal soft lips as he murmurs roughly, "It's right here Naruto... I love you so much dobe.."

Eyes lower and slowly close, "As I love you teme..." Lips brush lightly, gently, and linger for a moment before retreating and coming together again, much more insistantly. Arms wrapped around one another, tongue tangling and dancing between them, the two young men share a kiss as intense as that of a lover, but with the edge of tenderness only love can bring...

_Love ...I'm in love_

**_even when love's an accident, it can be true, strong and pure..._**

A/N: I can only hope I did the song a bit of justice, though with how fuzzy my brain is today... heh.. that's the toss-up question of the century. Still, I hope you all enjoyed it... even if only a little..


	6. Tied Together With A Smile

A/N: If I said this one wouldn't be Naruto centric, I'd be lying. This song fic stars Taylor Swift's song; _Tied Together With A Smile._ It is a song that I feel fits Naruto in many ways and I hope I will be able to portray those ways accurately here, so just bare with me guys. A side note; I will be very emotional while writing this because this is a song that fits me all too well, so you can diss the one shot if you wish, but not the song because that would just be cruel. Anyway, Enjoy and review if you have the time.

_**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted…**_

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you..._

Cerulean eyes stare at the face in the mirror as if seeing a monster. The whispers the villagers say loud enough so that they know he can hear them, those same words spoken over and over in his presence, seem to have been sinking in little by little no matter how determined he was to prove them wrong. Touching the single pane of glass and tracing the whisker scars that are reflected back at him, the blonde suddenly snarls and punches the glass, shattering it and denting the medicine cabinet behind it. Glass shards and blood fall to the floor and he sighs softly as he pulls his fist back and grabs a pair of tweezers before picking the glass out. Ignoring the stinging in his bloodied knuckles and the pounding on his front door, he calmly starts doctoring his hand. The bathroom door is soon thrown open and a pair of intense onyx eyes look the towel-clad blonde over before landing on the harmed appendage.

His smooth, deep voice has an edge of worry to it, though the raven headed teen would never admit it even at kunai point. "Naruto, dobe, what did you do this time?"

Dulled cerulean eyes flicker to the one shadowing his doorway, and a voice that lacks its usual exuberance answers quite calmly, "Are you blind teme? The glass is on the floor, the medicine cabinet no longer has a mirror, and my knuckles are being bandaged. Somehow, I don't doubt even a brain-dead oaf could piece that one together. Why would you want to know anyway? It's not like anyone could care less that the monster of the village got a boo-boo."

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

Shocked, Sasuke takes a very un-Uchiha moment to gape at him before glowering and grabbing the dobe after the bandaging is complete. "Who the hell do you think you are saying that Naruto!? You don't speak for everyone; you don't know how everybody feels because you're too dense to see it! What about Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura and me huh? We all care about you, so what about us?"

Naruto roughly pushes him away and huffs softly in disdain, "Iruka-sensei I can believe, but Kakashi-sensei has you teme! You're his favorite and you're the only thing Sakura seems to care about! You can shoot her down and say nasty things to her any time you like and yet when I ask her an innocent question or say something slightly ignorant or annoying, I get pummeled! She thinks of me as an annoyance, and Kakashi-sensei just—Ugh!! And what about you? I only heard praise from you on my skills when we completed that waterfall country mission. Any other time you're saying things that make it seems as if you think I'm below you, so what about you huh!?" Moving past him, the blonde storms off to his room and gets dressed, leaving the semi-stunned Uchiha standing there.

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay..._

They eat the breakfast Sasuke prepared once he'd snapped out of his momentary shock in silent contemplation until Sasuke decides to speak up. "There was a D-ranked mission or two where we were gathering garbage from the river and the current swept you down to the waterfall when you slipped on a slick rock. I caught you before you could fall to the bottom of the falls." Seeing that Naruto only snorted softly at that, Sasuke lets a slight, but very real smile curve his lips and knows that the other teen is listening as he continues.

"Our first mission, I goaded you to make sure you didn't freeze up on us. We worked as a pair when Kakashi was caught in Zabuza's water bubble since Sakura was useless as she always was back then. Your plan to distract him was genius and no one but the two of us knew what was really going on. We helped each other back to Tazuna's house when we stayed out late training our chakra control. I could've left you behind without a second thought, but I didn't. When you were so drained of Chakra that you slept later than us, Kakashi let you sleep in so you would be at the top of your game. He could've told us to wake you up, but he didn't. I took senbon directed at you when we fought Haku without a second thought and I defended you as much as you defended me, but you still beat me when it came to who protected whom the best. I know I can trust you with my life Naruto, if that experience in the forest of death and that fight with Gaara when he was transforming is any indication. Somewhere deep down, you know you can trust me with your life too. Those eyes of yours see everything, yet they miss the fact that your precious people care for you just as you care for them. As for Sakura, that wasn't just me she was defending during the chuunin exams when we were both out cold."

Naruto looks up at him and gives him a piercing look. "Everything you've said is true, I'll admit that, but Sasuke that mark on your neck from Orochimaru makes you a wildcard. You yearn for the power to destroy your brother and Orochimaru offers it for the price of your body. He is a vile creature who lives forever by snatching bodies and using the power they already have as well as the power he nurtures within them. How do I know that you won't try to kill me or Sakura for that matter, just for the power you thirst for to destroy Itachi? I consider you my best friend and yet with that mark on you, I'm bracing myself for the day you'll stab me in the back for the lust of power. I may play a dobe once I step out that front door, but I'm not one. You say that my eyes see everything and yet miss so much when you yourself didn't even notice that my idiotic hyperactivity is an act until recently. Then you come up in here and want to talk to me about not seeing what's right in front of you? I know Hinata likes me, but Kiba loves her whereas I only consider her a dear friend. I want her to notice Kiba and her true feelings for him. She doesn't really want me for her boyfriend; she loves me as a friend and inspiration. Even Shika agrees with that. Sakura needs to shift her gaze from you to Lee because she's only crushing on you. You're sexy and handsome and you've got a good personality to boot, but you two wouldn't last as long as a relationship between her and bushy brows would! And suddenly I'm the only one who can't see what's right in front of his face!? Tell me something all mighty and powerful Uchiha, did you even care to notice that Iruka and Kakashi are lovers? They have been for almost a year now."

Sighing, Sasuke looks at the table top, just to have a reason to look away from those dulled, yet intense cerulean eyes that were boring into his own dark ones so fiercely. "You make a valid point Naruto, but the further I get from you, the closer to Orochimaru I will be. You keep me centered and give me a reason to stay. As much as I hate it that you keep growing in power and strength, if you'd take time out from distracting Sakura from me so she could turn her attentions elsewhere, I'd actually enjoy training with you… letting you be my sensei. No matter what I do to make myself stronger, I'm weakened by my lust for power and vengeance. I am an avenger Naruto, you can't change that. You are the container of the nine-tailed fox and I can't change that, but no matter what those ignorant assholes say, you are not a monster. You are a beautiful person whose eyes light up when something or someone makes you happy or when you laugh, they spit fire when you're upset or angry, and they turn unbearably sad when you think no one is watching. Your smile can light up the room and bring a bit of sunshine into anyone's day. You may get annoying and obnoxious at times, but you're funny and goofy and just… lovable and I'm jealous of that because it's something I'll never be able to do in a million years. You affect people's lives Naruto and it's always for the better. Only, lately we've all noticed that that smile of yours is the only thing holding you together. That facade you put up to hide behind is fading because you believe what the villagers are saying behind their hands."

At the widened cerulean eyes, he only continues, "You can't hide forever dobe, I promise you that. It's impossible because someone will always find out where you're hiding. You're hiding behind a mask that doesn't fit you anymore and I know you've got to be tired of acting so foolish when you're better than that. So stop it you baka before you sink further into whatever depression made you punch your medicine cabinet mirror this morning. If you don't let go of the mask and become who you really are and who you want to be, then you'll lose yourself to the fear that you'll be seen as a monster by all of us instead of just the villagers. Besides, who cares if you scare those idjits anyway? It'll be fun to see them wet themselves. They need to be knocked down a few pegs more than what you did for Neji… and me."

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

Clear cerulean eyes begin to water and Sasuke soon finds himself with his arms full of one lithe tanned body topped with golden blonde hair that rivals the sunshine one even the brightest day. Taking the quiet sobbing into account, he wraps Naruto in a tight, comforting embrace and rests his chin on one shivering shoulder, letting him cry all he needs to. And even shedding a few silent tears for the pain both constantly live with.

It was amazing, Naruto thought, that he couldn't see before that Sasuke cared so much about him. The pain and heartache and pure undeniable suffering he'd endured for so many years seemed to fall away as Sasuke simply held him and let him get all the pent up emotion out. Now he knew why it felt so right to be with Sasuke like this and why it was so much fun to rile the teen up and fight with him. He knew now more than ever why he could always be content with silence when with Sasuke and why he enjoyed it when they actually talked about things. He was a mess, and even his smile wasn't able to tie him together this time, yet somehow, Sasuke was always enough.

When Naruto was able to look at him again, Sasuke merely smiles and wipes his tears away before giving him a soft kiss. Pulling back, his voice is a little clogged with emotion as he says simply, "I love you Naruto."

Said Uzumaki manages a real smile that brings life to his eyes and makes them sparkle as he too wipes away the tears on Sasuke's face. Ignoring that little voice in the back of his mind that demands to know what the other had been crying silently with him for, he wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Wanna know a secret Sas?"

Sasuke smiles. "Hn, maybe…" he gives in to the awesome power of the puppy pout. "What is this almighty secret dobe?"

Naruto grins happily, "I love you too teme."

And when they went to look for the two missing members of team 7, Kakashi and Sakura found them quite happily making out on Naruto's lumpy old couch. Aside from having to catch the fainting Sakura, Kakashi was both amused and exasperated. Really, it was about damn time they confessed, but couldn't they pick a time when they weren't supposed to be meeting their team mate and team leader for the next mission?

_**The water's high, you're jumping into it; And letting go... and no one knows; That you cry, but you don't tell anyone……; And you're tied together with a smile, But you're coming undone….**_

A/N: I probably butchered that one, but halfway through I got an odd idea that made it turn out a lil happier than I wanted it to… I wanted it to be angsty and this is what I got… Sigh, it's what a drag. Sorry for the tiny bit of Orochimaru bashing there. My only problem with him is his tongue… For some reason that seriously freaks me out. Other than that, I appreciate his evil genius though he does tend to be a sore loser. Anyways, I hope I didn't goof up too bad here and I hope someone enjoyed this. Review if you've got the time, I'm not going to demand it or beg for it, just do it if you have a moment.


End file.
